


Forelsket

by presston (kelleysohara)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleysohara/pseuds/presston
Summary: Forelsket(n) The euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love





	

Christen Press doesn’t remember how it happened, she doesn’t remember the cliché moment when you are staring into somebody’s eyes and you just realize

Hey, I’m in love

Christen doesn’t remember allowing herself to fall for the brown haired midfielder. She doesn’t remember anything about it except it was a Tuesday morning and the two of them were sitting on the pitch after a practice between the two of them. The sun had been beating down on them throughout the morning as Tobin Heath bamboozled her, nutmeg after nutmeg, trick after trick, goal after goal. Press could only stand and watch as Tobin placed what must have been the sixth goal into the low right corner. 

“Come on Press, now you’re not even trying” the comment was tongue in cheek and Tobin had clearly meant it as a joke but Press with her competitive nature took it as a challenge.

“You want me to try? Watch this.” She narrowed her eyes and stole the ball from under Tobin’s left foot leaving Heath flat footed for a moment and it gave Christen the opportunity to run the length of the pitch towards the other goal, flick the ball up and hit the sweetest volley into the upper ninety. Christen turned around to gloat to Tobin when the Thorns player collided into her knocking the pair to the ground. 

“Damnit Heath.” 

A phrase commonly used by the former Stanford player, it was usually accompanied with an eye roll but Christen hesitated; the close proximity of Tobin to her had Christen’s next words catch in her throat. 

“Sorry Press,” Tobin laughed jumping up and extending her hand to her friend, Christen took it and stood up. Christen’s hand burned from the contact, the feeling of their hands touching sent shivers down the back of her spine. Taking a quick look at their hands, Christen couldn’t help but realize just how well their hands fit together, like two correct puzzle pieces. “Press, you can let go of my hand” 

Pulling her hand back as though she had been stung, Christen begged the impact of the sun on her skin was hiding the blush she was failing to hide. 

“I’m hungry, let’s pack up.” 

“You’re always hungry Heath.” 

“And she’s back!” Tobin cheered gleefully causing Press to roll her eyes as the forward retrieved the ball that had nestled itself into the corner of the goal. 

~

“I don’t know, it was weird; I was blushing and I held onto her hand way too long Kell” 

Kelley O’Hara from her position on the couch opposite Christen sipped on her drink for effect as she hummed and formulated a response in her head. Christen tapped her right hand against her knee as she stared at Kelley who was trying to avoid the smile that was desperate to grace her lips. 

“Kell” Christen said through gritted teeth. 

“What? You love Tobin but you’re just denying it” 

Christen nearly spat out the coffee in her mouth causing Kelley to snort in response.

“Real smooth Press,” 

“I do not love Tobin.” 

Kelley nodded but didn’t back down,

“You see, you say that now but the same thing happened with me and Emily – I used to fumble over my words and do anything to be close to her.” 

“That’s different” Christen groaned. 

Raising her eyebrow, Kelley gestured for Christen to continue

“You and Emily both had feelings for each other, this time it’s one sided” 

Clapping her hands and bouncing up from her seat causing Christen to wince at the attention the defender was currently bringing to them. 

“Two things; one, you’ve just admitted you have feelings for Tobin and two; you’re so stupid to believe that Tobin doesn’t reciprocate them”  
Christen stared blankly at Kelley before muttering something along the lines of

I hate you Kelley

~

Walking into camp just two weeks later handed Christen her biggest challenge yet. 

Can she control her feelings around Tobin without the midfielder suspecting anything?

“Hey Press” Emily Sonnett joined Christen, smirking at the older woman. Christen turned and tilted her head to the side

“Kelley told you?”

“Not exactly, she talks in her sleep” Emily shrugged “I’m surprised you didn’t know that”

Oh, Christen knew that Kelley talked in her sleep. How else would Christen know about the girl she had a crush on at Stanford?

“Do you know who your roommate is? I’m stuck with Sam” Emily pretended to be annoyed but anyone would be able to see through the younger girl. 

“No, but I’m pretty sure you do” Christen shrugged.

“I do; good luck Press” 

With that, Emily scurried off leaving Christen to find her room. Christen knew she should’ve suspected something was up with Emily, Christen should’ve known by Emily’s smirking just who her roommate was but as she walked into the room and saw an UNC shirt on the floor, what should’ve been great was now turning into Christen Press’ living nightmare. 

“I believe this is yours Heath.” Christen dropped the shirt on the bed. She must’ve been quieter than she thought by the way Tobin jumped and turned around displaying a look that resembled a deer in headlights.

“Don’t you knock Press?” Tobin whined taking the shirt. 

“I don’t usually knock on my own door Heath.” Christen chuckled setting her own stuff on the opposite bed. Placing her hands flat on her bag, Christen closed her eyes

Of course Tobin’s her roommate.

~

A difficult camp was getting worse, cue this morning when Christen Press practically fell for Tobin Heath during the morning’s training session.

“Press!” Kelley yelled before sending a long ball towards the forward to run onto, taking the ball down and setting it on her right foot, Tobin was the only player standing between her and Ashlyn Harris in the goal. 

“Show me your skills Press” Tobin smirked setting herself, she knew Christen would try to go past her on her left and she wasn’t mistaken but what happened next was comical. The players surrounding them could only stand and watch as Christen went to push the ball past Tobin but instead ending up with her foot over the ball and slipping, face planting the turf beneath her. 

“Real smooth Press!” The distant shout from Kelley was clearly heard by Christen who at the current moment wished the ground would open and swallow her up. 

“Really Press, you falling for me? It’s a bit cliché.” Tobin found the situation amusing before extending her hand. 

“Thanks Tobs” Christen muttered before getting herself ready for the next play. 

~

Still embarrassed by her fall in training, still confused by what was happening to her and still unsure of what her feelings were for Tobin. Christen found herself down at the beach, a place that brings an overwhelming sense of calm; whether it was the fresh sea air, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, the feeling of the water when it hits your feet or whether it was just how beautiful it looked during an evening sunset; the beach was Christen’s favorite place.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. She’s my friend, she’s been my friend for years and I don’t want to do anything that would possibly jeopardize that but what am I supposed to do when I sit here and realize this isn’t how friends are supposed to feel about each other? Have I always felt like this? Have I always had feelings for her but been too scared to admit that there was something there.” 

Falling in love for the first time is supposed to be something euphoric, right?

Tobin who was stood not five yards away from a sullen looking Christen listened closely to the words spilling out of her friend’s mouth, she was seconds away from backing out but this was her chance and if she didn’t take it now – she never would. 

“I don’t think falling in love with one of your friends would jeopardize things?” 

Christen jumped as Tobin let herself fall down beside Christen.

“Tobin!” Christen squeaked, her normal tone getting caught in her throat, she coughed before continuing “w-what are you doing here?”

Tobin smiled softly before turning her head to look at the water. 

“Before you get mad, it’s not Kelley’s fault”

Christen was going to kill Kelley. 

“Falling in love is a beautiful thing Press, whether you fall in love with a stranger on the street or somebody you’ve known for a few years. Love is love.” 

“Thanks Tobs, it really helps” the sarcastic tone wasn’t meant to accompany the comment but as soon as it left her lips she regretted it. “If you’re going to reject me just do it now so I can leave with the remainder of my dignity.” 

Tobin stayed silent, she’d had this planned out for months, if this ever happened she knew exactly what she wanted to say to Christen but now that it’s happening, Tobin has never felt more at a loss for words, so, using all of the courage that hadn’t yet left her, she grabbed Christen’s chin and connected their lips in the softest of kisses. Their lips fit together like they were made for each other, intertwining their hands together, Christen smiled into the kiss. 

Maybe she wrong, kissing the person you love during a sunset at the beach is Christen’s favorite thing.

“She actually did it, yes! You owe me ten dollars O’Hara!” Doing a celebratory dance around her girlfriend was the icing on the cake for Emily Sonnett – but yes, Christen and Tobin admitting their feelings was also cool. 

“I’m breaking up with you Sonnett” 

“No you’re not” Emily smiled goofily and kissed Kelley’s cheek.

“We can hear you two idiots!” Christen yelled at them but in all honesty she didn’t care.

She had her girl and she finally understood what it felt like to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever one shot posted on here, i hope you all liked it! xo


End file.
